


Baby Mine

by BlairFagin



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Mech Preg, Sparklings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 14:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4104832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlairFagin/pseuds/BlairFagin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rewind 2 has a sparkling and our Chromedome isn't the sire, but that doesn't mean they can't make it work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gokuma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gokuma/gifts).



> Based off this post from tumblr: http://gokuma.tumblr.com/post/120916562280/au-where-after-thousands-of-years-a-bot-gives

The sparkling had his derma. Rewind didn’t have an intake, so had no derma at all, but Chromedome had a very distinct pair. The upper derma was plumper than the lower, something rare which Chromedome had always been self-conscious about it. It was why he wore his mask in the first place. 

Chromedome looked down at the tiny sparkling with the odd derma, curled up in the incubator. First Aid had thrown together the makeshift incubator from what he could find in the medbay during the labour, shouting instructions as he worked. They only had the one medic left at the time, so Chromedome had to sit there and hold Rewind’s servo as First Aid worked nearby, talking Chromedome through the delivery. It had been stressful and exhausting for all of them, but the sparkling was born healthy and whole. 

Rewind had only been awake long enough for the sparkling to be put in the incubator before he had passed out, leaving his sparkling in Chromedome’s care. He was the sparkling’s sire after all, well technically, but not really. 

So there he was, looking after the sparkling as visitor after visitor went in and out of the medbay, there to marvel over the tiny miracle. Most had never seen a sparkling, most thought they weren’t real.

“So, is it really possible?” asked Swerve, nervous and hesitant as he looked at the little sparkling that was already answer enough. 

The nod from Chromedome confirmed his question.

Beside him Skids shook his head, still not able to grasp what had happened. “I thought it was a myth!”

“It’s not,” was all Chromedome said in reply. 

Nightbeat appeared behind the two, magnifying glass in hand as he examined the sparkling. “How did it happen?” he addressed Chromedome. “Did you do anything special?”

“I have no idea,” replied Chromedome, not having the courage to say he hadn’t been there at the conception. 

Nightbeat mumbled something about doing some research and left. Swerve and Skids left soon after, but after taking time to say farewell to the new family and wish them luck.

The days passed by in a blur. Rewind woke up, in pain but the happiest Chromedome had seen him in such a long time. He named the sparkling Eject, after a long dead friend he had been onlined with. The visitors never stopped, but it was something he was used to, privacy had disappeared with war and the sheer joy on each face made it impossible to turn them away. 

One visitor who came every day like clockwork was Rung. He’d always smile the same way, coo at the sparkling and ask his first question, always the same, but always appreciated. 

“Are you okay?” it was a general question, meant for all of them.

“We’re great today,” replied Rewind, bouncing Eject in his arms. “I’m almost cleared to leave and Eject is out of his incubator permanently. We’ll be going home very soon.”

Rung would then chat with them, imparting his experience with sparklings, he was one of the few still alive who had ever kindled. Chromedome didn’t know what they would do without Rung, probably hold Eject upside-down and drop him on his helm. 

At the week mark the gifts started flooding in, the crew having realised that no, they weren’t suffering from some mass hallucination. 

“What’s this?” asked Chromedome as Nautica handed him a data pad.

“A collection of sparkling tales, all the way from Caminus. I tried to find some Cybertronian tales, but they don’t appear to exist. Not surprising since everyone’s been telling me it’s been millions and millions of years since the last Cybertronian sparkling was born. So it stands to reason that such tales wouldn’t have carried much cultural value,” explained Nautica, babbling with her excitement. 

Rewind eagerly took the pad from his Endura and flipped through the content. “This is amazing, Nautica. Thank you so much.”

Her face flushed with energon and she gave an awkward shrug. “It was nothing. I just dug up my favourite tales from when I was a sparkling.”

“You’re kindled?” asked Chromedome in amazement.

“W-well yes,” she stuttered. “I know it’s strange for you, but on Caminus around half of the population is kindled. It’s not so surprising when you think about how we retained femmes as well when you lost them. Cybertron seems to have a habit of losing things they really shouldn’t, sparklings, femmes, moons. I mean, what are the medics saying? About how your people lost the ability to kindle?”

Servos gripped the berth cover tight and Rewind’s entire body stiffened. “The medics say nothing, they don’t know why it happened. And the ones who were there at the time just repeated what the functionists told them to say, that it was the next stage in Cybertronian evolution. That we’d now function better as a society without family to cloud our judgement.”

Horror crossed Nautica’s face, as for once she picked up the emotion of the room. She took a step back, balled servos raised to chest level, unsure of what to do with them.

“Right, I’m so sorry. I’ll just be getting out of you plating now and run away.” 

“Wait, Nauti-”began Rewind. 

But it was too late. True to her word, Nautica turned and ran out of the med bay, stopping briefly at Eject’s crib. “Bye baby, have fun with your stories!”

Looking down at Rewind Chromedome laughed. “So, how long do you think it takes for kindled mechs to grow up?”

A few minutes later the pair were surprised when the most unlikely of mechs presented them with a gift. 

“What is it?” asked Chromedome, turning the strange little piece of welded together metal.

Cyclonus’ glare didn’t falter. “A protection talisman, of course. I was born in a turbulent time and we would pray for the safety of the sparkling and decorate it in the symbols of our faith.”

Rewind placed the talisman around the sparkling’s neck. “Thank you so much Cyclonus, you didn’t have to.”

“Sparklings are a sacred gift from Primus himself, one that hasn’t been granted in generations. Your child is a miracle, he deserves all the protection that can be given.”

Cyclonus gave a quick bow and mumbled something unintelligible, maybe a prayer. To see the large ferocious mech so humbled by a little sparkling was baffling. 

Tailgate peered out from behind Cyclonus, wringing his little servos. “Is it safe?” 

“Of course he’s safe,” said Rewind, hugging his sparkling. “He’s got me, Chromedome and everyone else on board to protect him. Nothing’s going to happen.” 

“No, no, no, not that. I mean, is he safe to go near or will he bite me or something?”

The laughter that escaped Chromedome was loud and unrestrained. He was helpless to stop it and it soon dissolved into snorts and gasps. 

“Chromedome,” scolded Rewind as he slapped his side. “Don’t laugh at him, he’s probably never seen a sparkling before.”

“I’m sorry, I just got the image in my head of Eject latching onto his servo as he ran around screaming.”

A short wheeze of laughter left Rewind before he regained control of himself. His glare reached new levels of furious, despite his lack of facial expressions, and Chromedome knew he had won.

“Chromedome here is an aft, Tailgate. Don’t listen to a word he says, the sparkling is harmless. Why don’t you come here and hold him, then you’ll see how nice he is.”

Tailgate trembled as he approached, only moving forward with Rewind’s encouragement. He climbed onto the medical berth and sat next to the carrier and creation, watching them with wary optics. 

“You sure about this, Rewind?”

“Never been so sure in my life,” said Rewind and then he placed Eject in Tailgate’s arms.

When someone held a sparkling for the first time it was always the same reaction. Back straight, arms stiff and barely concealed terror on their face. Chromedome had been no different and every member of the crew had exhibited the same behaviour, except for Rung. 

“Oh Primus, what if I drop him,” whispered Tailgate.

Rewind patted him on the shoulder. “Don’t worry, you’re fine. Look at Eject, does he seem unhappy.”

Tailgate looked down at the sparkling currently gumming his servo with his soft denta. “No, he looks fine. Actually, he’s kind of cute. Really cute! So cute!”

Tailgate cooed and wriggled a finger in front of Ejects face.

The sparkling watched it for a few second before he wrapped his tiny servo around it, his fingers so small that they could even wrap around it entirely. Then he pulled it closer so he could put it in his mouth and bite down. 

A minute later Cyclonus was carrying a catatonic Tailgate out of the medbay. 

The next day was the day they were allowed to leave the med bay and return to their hab suite. First Aid went about in a panic, piling Chromedome’s arms with various medications and equipment in his arms. Apparently the new CMO though the new creators needed half a med bay to take care of their sparkling.

“I’m going on ahead, Domey. I’ll see you when you’re finished,” shouted Rewind as he left the medbay, fed up of waiting for his Endura. 

“First Aid, that’s enough. If we have any problems we’ll be right back here in an instant, we aren’t going to risk his health.”

“Oh, you’re right Chromedome. But I’m so worried, Eject is the first sparkling born in millions of years and I know nothing about what they need. If something happens to him then it’ll be down to my fault and lack of experience.”

“We’re all inexperienced here, First Aid. Not just you. This is the first time I’ve ever had to act as a sire to a sparkling or even seen a sparkling.”

First Aid stopped. “Act as a sire?” 

Chromedome bit his glossa, realising his mistake.

Slow, careful and deliberate First Aid asked, “Who is the sire?” 

There was no point in lying, it was nothing, a non-secret. He suspected that half of the crew suspected and thought nothing more of it. Just another quirk of living aboard the Lost Light. 

“I haven’t interfaced with Rewind since we picked him up on that second Lost Light. A Chromedome is the sire, but I’m not that Chromedome,” replied Chromedome, his voice free from anything sad or angry. “But I’ll rise him though and he’ll call me sire, so in the end it doesn’t matter.”

“Will you tell Eject about this?”

Chromedome shrugged. “I have no idea, we haven’t discussed it yet. If we do we’ll have to wait till he’s old enough to understand quantum duplicates, which might be never if he took after the other me.”

First Aid smiled. Chromedome could tell, masked mechs could always tell when another smiled. The brightness of their optics increased just a fraction.

“I wish you two luck then and little Eject as well. I hope you three find the happiness you never had before.”

“Thanks doc, I’m pretty sure we have it already.”

The hab suite wasn’t far, they had moved to one closer to the med bay with a small adjoining room for Eject when he was older. When Chromedome walked inside Rewind was curled round Eject on the berth, watching the sparkling sleep.

“He’s so beautiful, Domey. I can’t believe this happened.”

Chromedome carefully placed the medical equipment on a shelf, only dropping half of it. He then went and sat with his family.

“You and the other me did a good job with him.”

“We did,” replied Rewind. “I can’t believe it, we were fertile all this time.”

“It seems the universe gave us a break, just this once,” whispered Chromedome as he stroked his step-creation’s helm.

“Maybe, it can give us another break. Do you want to try again?”

“Try again?”

“For another sparkling.”

He paused, watching his Endura and child for a few moments. “Not just yet. We’ll see how we do with this one first. Then we’ll try juggling two of these scaplets at once. Right now, I’m happy just to have you two here, with me.”


End file.
